Jatuh Cinta Itu Biasa Saja
by cemody909
Summary: Sebenarnya jatuh cinta itu biasa saja, namun itu yang membuatnya luar biasa.


**Jatuh Cinta Itu Biasa Saja**

.

Lebih mirip catatan hati seorang _fangirl_ ketimbang efef, sebenarnya, tapi ya sudahlah~ *digebuk*

.

 _Yuri Berdiri di Atas Es punyanya Sang Emak Mitsuro Kubo._

 _Terinspirasi oleh lagu Jatuh Cinta itu Biasa Saja yang dibawakan oleh Efek Rumah Kaca. Lagunya bagus 'ngetz fix!_

* * *

 _Jatuh cinta itu biasa saja._

Yuri Katsuki jatuh hati saat pertama kali menemukan sosok Victor Nikiforov – sang _figure skater_ kenamaan dari Rusia. Layar televisi itu seakan mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka berdua, namun begitu jauh; mungkin dari ujung ke ujung dunia. Meskipun begitu, Yuri remaja dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap pergerakannya, setiap ekspresinya, setiap lompatan dan putaran dan caranya meluncur di atas lapisan air yang dingin membeku – bahkan mungkin lebih jelas dari pada menonton langsung dari kursi tribun.

Matanya terpaku. Lidahnya kelu. Hanya padanyalah hatinya tertuju.

Diam-diam, di dalam pikirannya, dilemparkannya hatinya ke Rusia. Suatu hari nanti, ia akan pergi ke sana dan menjemputnya...

…Namun ia gagal.

Berkali-kali ia jatuh. Melompat ke atas terasa menyenangkan, namun saat terjatuh ke bawah rasanya begitu menyakitkan, apalagi terjatuh di atas es. Dingin, perih.

"Mau berfoto bersama?"

Nadanya ringan, ceria. Suara Victor langsung menerpa indera pendengarnya. Victor Nikiforov yang bisa ia lihat secara langsung itu ditinggalkannya begitu saja, bukannya berjingkrak dengan pipi bersemu merah, merespon dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf. Yuri pun tak berlari menyembunyikan wajah merah padamnya sambil menggumamkan "oemjioemji".

Tanpa kata, ia kembali ke Jepang, membawa egonya yang terluka. Membawa serta tubuhnya yang tak terurus karena sering mengonsumsi kalori dua, tiga kali lebih banyak dari anjuran ahli gizi.

Apakah ini patah hati? Nembak saja belum.

Yuri hanya bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang galau dengan tubuhnya – dengan gerakan lincahnya di arena seluncur es di daerahnya. Menggoreskan perasaannya di atas air beku dengan besi tajam yang tertancap di bawah sepatunya. Mengulang gerakan-gerakan yang diciptakan oleh pujaannya. Serupa, persis. Seperti bayangan yang menyatu dengan manusianya.

Lalu diunggah ke media sosial oleh tiga Cupid kecil. Menyebar ke mana-mana.

.

.

Victor Nikiforov jatuh hati saat bertemu lagi dengan sosok Yuri Katsuki – sang _figure skater_ Jepang yang beberapa waktu itu ditemuinya. Layar telepon pintarnya seakan mendekatkan jarak di antara mereka berdua, namun begitu jauh; mungkin dari ujung ke ujung dunia. Meskipun begitu, Victor dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap pergerakannya, setiap ekspresinya, setiap lompatan dan putaran dan caranya meluncur di atas lapisan air yang dingin membeku – sama jelasnya seperti melihat langsung dari pinggir arena.

Matanya terpaku. Bibirnya terkatup. Hanya padanyalah hatinya tertuju.

Diam-diam, di dalam pikirannya, dilemparkannya hatinya ke Jepang…

"…Mulai hari ini, aku akan menjadi pelatihmu!"

Sungguh, jatuh cinta itu biasa saja.

Kok bisa seorang Victor Nikiforov, legenda _figure skating_ dunia berlevel dewa itu pamer badan di dalam ruang pribadi pemandian air panas keluarganya? Sambil mengajukan diri sebagai pelatihnya, lagi!

Kali ini, Yuri memekik. Malu-malu, kaget dan heran bercampur jadi satu menjadi merah yang mewarnai kulit wajahnya. Sejak saat itu, hari-harinya terasa berbeda. Ia dihadapkan dengan pemikiran dan sudut pandang Victor yang berbeda dari pada dirinya. Lama kelamaan, meskipun masih kikuk, ia mulai beradaptasi. Kalau kemarin Yuri masih belum mau membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Victor, kini ia membuka pintu hatinya untuk sang pria Rusia tersebut.

Nah, di tengah setiap kisah cinta, pasti ada pesaing cinta, bukan? Maka dimunculkanlah sebuah nama dalam skenarionya.

Yuri Plisetsky, seorang _figure skater_ yang hendak mengakhiri tahap junior-nya dengan program yang dijanjikan Victor. Supaya dramatis, digunakanlah kalimat: Yuri Plisetsky ingin merebut Victor Nikiforov kembali dari Yuri Katsuki.

Tapi sungguh, jatuh cinta itu biasa saja.

"Aku hanya ingin makan katsudon bersama-sama denganmu, Victor. Aku akan menang dan makan katsudon bersama denganmu."

Bisa saja Yuri meminta lebih, 'kan? Namun jatuh cinta itu biasa saja. Hanya makan daging goreng tepung ditaruh di atas nasi, disiram kuah panas dan ditaburi cacahan daun bawang bersama saja rasanya begitu berharga.

Minggu demi minggu, mereka masih bersama. Saling bertukar kode yang hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu. Semakin lama, semakin banyak hal-hal yang bisa dipelajari. Semakin banyak kenangan yang dibuat. Mereka saling mengisi, saling memberi dan menerima. Semakin meresaplah arti kehadiran masing-masing di dalam hidupnya. Semakin lama, jatuh cinta terasa semakin biasa saja. Program Eros yang sensual itu tak lagi terlihat mengintimidasi bagi Yuri, membuatnya tersipu-sipu sampai lupa cara menahan mimisan saking salah tingkahnya. Mengekspresikan cinta lewat putaran dan lompatan tubuh yang gemulai pun menjadi biasa saja.

Bahkan gestur (terlalu) akrab Victor di sekujur tubuhnya pun terasa biasa saja. Yuri merekam semuanya di dalam memorinya, mempelajarinya, lalu mempraktekkannya di saat-saat yang tak terduga. Awalnya, Victor terheran, siapa sih yang menekan tombol "ON" pria muda itu? Meskipun begitu, pada akhirnya, untuk terkaget-kaget saat menerima setiap kejutan dari seorang Yuri Katsuki terasa biasa saja baginya.

Hingga tiba saat di mana dua hati diuji.

Yuri terpuruk, Victor buntu. Jatuh cinta itu biasa saja, tak terpikir oleh mereka saat itu.

' _Bagaimana caranya menjadi kuat?' 'Bagaimana caranya menguatkan?'_

" _Apakah aku memang lemah?' 'Bagaimana caranya memberitahukan padamu bahwa kau tidak lemah?'_

' _Bagaimana caranya supaya kau sadar?' 'Bagaimana caranya supaya aku sadar?'_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sudah ada di dalam pikiran dari jauh hari lalu, tapi semakin kuat mencengkeram pada saat itu. Lahan parkir bawah tanah yang remang terlihat semakin gelap di dalam pandangan mata.

Meskipun begitu, hei, jatuh cinta itu biasa saja! Tidak perlu memusingkan banyak hal!

"Jangan katakan apa pun dan tetaplah di sisiku! Percayalah padaku!"

 _'Tetaplah di sisiku.'_

Ya, jatuh cinta itu biasa saja. Tak perlu kursus merangkai kata.

Setelah itu, tak terdengar kata 'maaf'. Bukan karena gengsi, namun karena tak perlu. Yuri sadar akan betapa hijaunya Victor dalam urusan latih-melatih. Victor pun paham bahwa orang yang berhati serapuh kaca pun mampu meledakkan emosinya yang lama terpendam. Tak salah jika orang berkata pertengkaran adalah bunga-bunga cinta, karena dari situlah mereka semakin saling mengerti. Dari situlah mereka diyakinkan, cinta itu biasa saja. Tak perlu banyak alasan. Tak perlu banyak bertanya.

…Dan untuk memberikan sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan tak terduga juga tak perlu terlalu heboh, bukan? Karena setiap sentuhan tanda cinta terasa biasa saja, sebuah kecupan di bibir yang disaksikan oleh jutaan pasang mata pun terasa biasa saja.

Rindu? Juga terasa biasa saja. Bukankah Yuri sudah menyimpan rasa pada Victor dari remaja dan Yuri sungguh-sungguh telah menjadi bagian di dalam hidup Victor sekarang? Meskipun sakit, memendam rindu sendiri-sendiri pun terasa biasa-biasa saja. Toh, nanti akan ada saatnya di mana mereka bertemu lagi, saling berpelukan – mungkin lebih lama dan lebih erat dan saling bertukar kode rahasia dengan nada suara yang sama manis dan lirihnya, seperti biasa.

Cinta itu biasa saja. Cinta memang agung, namun kebanyakan orang mengagungkan cinta, menjadikan manusia biasa bak dewa-dewi yang tak terjangkau. Romantis dan dramatis di dalam lamunan. Mereka lupa bahwa esensi cinta sebenarnya adalah meleburkan dua pribadi menjadi satu. Seiya sekata. Memahami perbedaan dan menikmati persamaan. Menjalani dan menghidupi cinta yang nyata dalam segala lika-likunya. Yuri dan Victor telah terbiasa saling mencinta seperti itu, sehingga jatuh cinta tak lagi menjadi sesuatu yang membuat canggung. Mereka akan terus mencintai seperti itu hingga ujung waktu.

Ya, jatuh cinta itu sungguh biasa-biasa saja.


End file.
